1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box with an ignition switch to be installed to an instrumental panel in an automobile and, in particular, to an electric connection box which includes as ignition switch of an automobile integral therewith to thereby be able to save time and labor for wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the periphery of a driver's seat of an automobile, as shown in FIG. 9, there exist a large number of electric parts such as switches a, a unit b, an instrument board d with meters c incorporated therein, an ignition switch (which may also be hereinafter referred to as IGSW) and the like. For this reason, a large number of electric wires are necessary to connect them, which provides a tendency to enlarge and complicate a wire-harness W. In FIG. 9, reference character W.sub.0 designates a main wire part of the wire-harness W, and w stands for a branch part of the wire-harness W. Also, f designates an electric connection box which is disposed in the bottom right-hand portion of the driver's seat, in which there are stored a branch circuit for absorbing a joint in the wire-harness as well as a fuse and a fusible link as circuit protect parts.
Also, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a current power circuit is once connected to the electric connection box f from a main electric wire 1 connected to a battery g, and is then connected to the ignition switch e by means of an electric wire 1a. Here, it is divided into a power circuit (an electric wire 1d) relating to ignition and a power circuit (electric wires 1b, 1c) relating to accessory parts. Thereafter, the power circuits are again connected to the electric connection box f disposed in the bottom right-hand portion of the driver's seat and they are then distributed from the branch circuit 2, which is protected by fuses 3 in the electric connection box f, to the electric parts such as the respective switches a, instrument board d and the like by means of electric wires 4a to 4d.
Therefore, there are provided a large number of supply and return electric wires such as the electric wires 1a to 1d between the periphery of the instrument board d and electric connection box f, resulting in the enlarged and complicated wire-harness. In view of this, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 2-45238, there is also known a method in which the internal circuit of the instrument board d has a joint function. However, in this method as well, there are still left a large number of circuits which go and return between the above-mentioned electric connection box f and ignition switch e.
In FIG. 17, there is shown a block diagram of another conventional connecting structure in which an ignition switch is connected with an electric connection box in an vehicle.
In FIG. 17, reference character 140 designates an ignition switch, 141 stands for an electric connection box (a junction block) which is connected to the ignition switch 140 and also is used to energize the load sides 136 of respective electric parts to be mounted, 135 points out a power source fuse block which is connected to both of the ignition switch 140 and electric connection box 141, and 134 represents a battery.
Between the ignition switch 140 and electric connection box 141, there is interposed a wire harness 142 for electric power supply, which includes on circuits 142a, 142c, an accessory circuit 142b, a start circuit 142d and the like, to thereby connect the ignition switch 140 and electric connection box 141 to each other.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, it takes much time and labor to arrange the power supply wire harness 142 for connecting the ignition switch 140 to the electric connection box 141 and to connect the wire harness 142 to its connector 143, which makes it troublesome to assemble them to the automobile.
Also, provision of the wire harness 142 results in complicated wirings round the driver's seat.